Four score, several days ago
by itsyorukun44
Summary: Well I am back and I wrote more Major Glory X Valhallen smut. This is for my good friend Baraz. This was also to get me out of my writing block. I miss the Justice League


Four score, several days ago

Pairing: Major Glory X Valhallen

Rating: Ma

Reason: For Baraz. I have been in a real bind when it comes to writing fanfiction. I have been wanting to write some fanfiction, and continue that pokemon story but I haven't had that on in me. So after this I will try to do the Pokemon story. By the way thanks for the views and reviews. Keep them up :).

Major Glory wondered how he got himself in this mess. He had never done this before but he felt that this was the right time. A couple of days ago the justice friends had just got finished defeating the Red Star. He and his minions were trying to rob the bank downtown. The Justice friends were there to save the day though. So after a day of bad guy bashing, the heroes came home to celebrate. "We did it!" said Major Glory. "Now who wants hot dogs?" said Major Glory feeling like cooking for his comrads. "Sure brah, after a day of kicking butt I am hungry" said Valhallen hopping on the sofa. "Krunk want hot dog, Krunk want hot dog!" said Krunk jumping up and down happily. "Now Krunk, calm down or you will disturb the neighbors" said Major Glory. "Krunk sorry..." said Krunk before he sat down next to Valhallen. "No need to apologize, we kicked butt today. Gimme five" said Valhallen before he and Krunk highfived each other. Krunk turned on the TV and saw the Puppet Pals. "Ooooh Puppet Pals!" said Krunk before he bent down in front of the television and started to watch the Puppet Pals. "Ugh...not this again.." said Valhallen before he looked back at Major Glory. That was the only booty he had yet to tap. He still remembered that fateful day when he and Major Glory were supposed to do it. Val Hallen had just gotten finished having sex with Krunk before Major glory had bursted in the door. "It would be wrong for me to lie. I like you Val Hallen." Those were the words Major Glory said. Valhallen remembered him walking to the American dawned superhero and touching his cheek. As soon as they were about to do it that day, Major Glory had fainted from already releasing on the ground. One touch to the skin by another man made Major Glory come. Valhallen smiled back then, but to this day it peaked his interest. "What would happen if I had sex with Major Glory" That thought kept passing through Val's head. The very thought of seeing the American hero on his knees begging for more made Val hard as stone. Val decided that in the next few days he would get a piece of that American pie.

Major Glory felt Valhallen watch him while he made the hot dogs. He was still embarrased about the day he told Val that he did like him. He was also embarrassed about the fact that one touch to the cheek made him shoot his load. What type of man does that? Not even when Major Glory was with a woman, did he ever come that fast. Major Glory's heart started to pace thinking about

Val pumping his thick ten inches inside his tight, unscathed hole. Major Glory shook his head before he looked back at the hot dogs in the pan, since they were in a apartment they couldnt grill inside, so boiled hot dogs were the best they could do. As the water boiled and the hot dogs were rolling in the water, Major Glory looked down and for a brief moment thought they looked like cocks. Major Glory moaned mentally before he turned the water off and took the hot dogs from the pan and put them in the buns. "Come and get it~" said Major Glory. The plate had 2 beefy hotdogs with ketchup and mustard, some instant french fries and a cola. "This looks good Major" said Val as he got his plate and sat at the table. "Krunk, your food is getting cold" said Major Glory. Krunk smelled the food before he turned off the tv. "Krunk hunrgy!" said Krunk before he got up and went to the plate. The three heroes sat down at the table and started to eat. They ate in silence meaning that they must have been really hungry. As Valhallen ate he decided to try and win Major Glory's attention by being coy as he ate. He picked up the hot dog and started to bite into it slowly. Major Glory couldnt take his eyes off the blonde' s trick. Major Glory's eyes were locked on Val as he started to deepthroat the hot dog, of course not choking, and eat it. When he started to chew the dog that is when Major Glory started to cough. A quick swallow of the food and Val went back to himself. "You okay Major Glory" said Valhallen. "Yeah...I am fine. This food is good" said Major Glory as he started to eat quickly.

After they had finished eating dinner Major Glory did the dishes and then sat on the sofa. Krunk sat next to Major Glory and Val jumped between the two. "Man I am stuffed" said Val as he stretched his arms up. He wrapped one arm around Major Glory and left the other unusually close to his crotch. Krunk turned on the TV and saw the Puppet Pals. "How long is this show on?" said Major Glory sighing before he saw Val's hand. "Its a Marathon" said Krunk before he went back to watching TV. Major Glory gulped as he saw Valhallen "subconsciously" grab his bulge. Val leaned his head against Major Glory while he groped himself. Major Glory started to breathe nervously as his heart started to race. Valhallen smiled before he kissed Major Glory's cheek. Major Glory leaned to Val. "Now...Val.." said Major Glory about to kiss him. "Yeah?" said Valhallen leaning in to Major Glory. "We shouldn't, we just got finished-" said Major Glory before he was kissed by the viking god of rock. Major Glory put his hand down on Valhallen's thigh while their tongues intertwined with each other. Major Glory's cock started to rise in his American body suit while the two muscle men passionately kissed. Valhallen had a blush painted across his face while they made out, he felt Major Glory's hand sneak closer and closer to his bulge. "Major..." said Val as his nipples started to become erect through his black shirt. Once Major Glory put his hand on Valhallen's bulge Val moaned. Krunk looked back and saw them. "Oh my-" said Krunk before Major Glory stood up. "Time for bed!" said Major Glory flying to his room. "Thanks alot, cock block" said Valhallen a little irritated before he went to his room and slammed the door. "What is cock block?" said Krunk looking nervous before he went back to watching TV. As Major Glory slept he kept reliving the incident that just happened. He felt so embarrassed being caught in the act like that. He really wanted to do it with Val, but the thought of someone watching made him so shocked and degraded.

The next couple of days, Val was persistent on trying to get with Major Glory. The day after their kiss, Val had come from the shower and saw Major Glory watching the news. There was an interview with another American laced super hero. As Major Glory watched he didn't hear his comrade trip. "Damn it.." said Val tripping on one of Krunk's puppet pal toys and he fell on Major Glory. "E Gad!" said Major Glory as he felt Val fall on him. Val's head was between Major Glory's legs. "Are you okay Va-" said Major Glory before he started to moan feeling Val starting to lick his Bulge. "Val..." said Major as he subconsciously put his hands on Val's head pushing him close to his bulge. Val smiled before he put his mouth on Major Glory's bulge and started to suck on Major's cock head through the body suit. Major Glory writhed before he felt his thighs being grabbed by Val, pulling him closer. "Val...wait.." said Major Glory. By now Major Glory was fully hard and his cock was throbbing. "Do you want to?" said Val removing his towel to reveal 10 inches throbbing in his face. Major Glory's mouth almost dropped seeing the 10 inches in person. "It's all your bro" said Val hallen. Major Glory leaned close to the cock. He wrapped his thick hand around the cock and started to jerk it. Val hallen moaned feeling the American superhero stroke his meat. Val thrusted into Major Glory's hand like he was fucking his ass. "Make it tighter.." said Val. Major glory gulped before he squeezed his hand harder around the cock. Val started to rub his nipples while he fucked Major Glory's hand. Major Glory saw Val in so much pleasure from a hand job. "You really want this don't you" said Major glory surprised. "Yeah..." said Val. Major Glory saw Valhallen's cock start to drip precum. "I wonder how it taste?" Major Glory thought to himself. He was just about to lean in for a taste before the news Alert came on. "And in breaking news, criminals are breaking free from the jail. "Oh fuck!" said Valhallen. Major Glory came back to his senses. "Justice friends, assemble! And Valhallen please get dressed we have to go". "On it sir..." said Valhallen before he went to his room and got dressed. As soon as he came out they left to go fight crime.

The next day the sky was gray. The news had called for chances of flurries in the city. Krunk came out of the house and shivered. "Krunk cold!" said Krunk before he went back inside and put on his earmuffs and green scarf. "Much better" said Krunk as he came outside. Valhallen awoke from a dream of him and Major Glory. "I have got to get in that" said Valhallen. His cock ached for Major Glory's ass. It just seemed like fate interviened them from ever getting a chance to compensate their true emotions. Whenever the two heroes tried to have sex, it seemed like something would get in there way. Valhallen got up from his bed and got dressed. "Damn it.." said Valhallen before he went outside to see Major Glory coming back inside. "It is starting to get really cold outside" said Major Glory. "I bet it is" said Valhallen. Major Glory saw Valhallen's cock rising through his pants. "Please...Major I need you.." said Valhallen. Major Glory blushed. "Val...I don't know..." said Major Glory. "Why?" said Val getting closer to Major. "I get...nervous..." said Major Glory feeling Val grope his obvious bulge. "Do you want me inside you that badly" said Valhallen. Before Major Glory answered Krunk came inside. "Something terrible happened! The dam bursted!" said Krunk. "Justice Friends Assemble" said Major Glory. Valhallen growled before he got his guitar and went and saved the dam. Day after day, whenever Val would try and make a pass at Major Glory, the town needed saving or Krunk kept interrupting. That sunday of the week, Valhallen finally lost it. "That is it!" said Valhallen as he grabbed his guitar. When he got to the dam, he strummed his mighty guitar and shot an adhesive on the dam. As the crowd cheered for Val, Valhallen grabbed Major Glory and flew him home.

Val took Major Glory back to his room and locked the door. "What in God's nam.." said Major Glory before Valhallen pushed Major Glory on the bed and started to undress. Major Glory's eyes opened as he saw Val undress in front of him. "I will have your ass tonight dude" said Val standing in his nude being. Major Glory moaned as he was soon being undressed by his comrad. "At least leave the mask on" said Major Glory. "Okay I will.." said Valhallen before he fully undressed Major Glory. Major Glory hid his cock behind his hands. "Bro, don't be afraid to show me your dick" said Val before he removed Major Glory's hands and started to frot with Major Glory. "Ahhh this feels good" said Major Glory as his cock rubbed with Val's. Valhallen gave a sheepish smile before he grabbed both dicks and started to jerk them off with his strong hand. Major Glory was putty in the rock god's hands. "Wow you really must like this. Your precum is acting as lube for my cock brah" said Valhallen. "Sorry...I just haven't done this with a man before... I have fantasized but.." said Major Glory before Valhallen kissed him. "Don't talk bro, just moan for me" said Val before he kissed Major Glory again. He slow grinded his cock with Major glory's. Their shafts rubbed as both men's swollen cock head started to spew precum. "Do you want this in your ass?" said Val whispering it in Major Glory's ear before he licked in his ear. "E gad!" said Major Glory wincing at the wiggling tongue in his ear. "Yes...just stop that...it feels weird" said Major Glory. "Maybe I should lick here then" said Valhallen before he got infront of Major Glory and started to lick his nipples. Major Glory gasped as his firm buds were being licked and teased by Valhallen. "Oh god Val..." said Major Glory. "Don't wear it out" said Valhallen winking at Major Glory. "Okay, now turn your bubble butt over infront of me" said Valhallen. Major Glory, who shared the color of a beet on his face, nodded before he turned over revealing a sweet, bubbly ass and a tight hole for Val.

"Mmmmmn looks tasty" said Valhallen before he started to lick inside of Major Glory's ass. "Oooooooh!" said Major Glory as he started to breathe heavily. Valhallen's tongue reached in Major Glory's ass pretty deep, due to the rocker's tongue, making Major Glory feel like he was in heaven. "Val...I am about too.." said Major Glory. "Don't cum yet!" said Valhallen with some anger in his voice. Major Glory nodded controlling his orgasm. "Get ready" said Valhallen as he positioned himself at Major Glory's hole. Major Glory wondered what he had gotten himself into, but whatever it is, he knew it was the right time. "Ahhh Major..." said Valhallen before he entered the anal sanctuary. "Ahhhhhhhhhh fuck!" said Major Glory feeling the new and tight sensation in his ass. "This really is the first time you have had a cock in your ass" said Valhallen. Major Glory nodded feeling a few tears fall down. "As many punches as you take Glory, I know my ten inches don't hurt that much" said Valhallen. "I have never felt this way. Is this what it feels like to be free" said Major Glory. "Dude, calm down it's sex" said Valhallen as he started to thrust into his comrad. "Ohh sweet mercy this feels good" said Major Glory as his cock was swollen from the sexual tension stored in him. "I know bro, I have dreamed about your succulent ass for days" said Valhallen as he humped Major Glory. "Don't talk like that.." said Major Glory. Val hallen turned Major Glory over so that his face was towards his. "Why because you don't want to cum?" said Valhallen as he bent down to kiss Major Glory while he fucked him. "Val...stroke me.." said Major Glory as his body arched up from the pleasure.

"If you cum, I swear you will regret it" said Valhallen before he smirked and started to jerk Major Glory off slowly. Major Glory was moaning Valhallen's name with each thrust, feeling the viking god's cock deep inside him. "Ahhh fuck yeah brah, your ass is the bomb" said Valhallen as he started to speed up his thrusts. "Ahhhhh your hitting my prostate.." said Major Glory with a huge blush across his face. "That's your spot, dude. I bet if I hit it you will be coming for days eh?" said Valhallen smiling at Major Glory. "Oh your voice..." said Major Glory. "Do you like it when I talk like this?" said Valhallen. "Oh yes!" said Major Glory. Valhallen then winced as his cock started to twich. "Hey, now would be a good time to cum, ready" said Valhallen as he started to stroke Major Glory off in sync with his thrusts. "Oh yes, make me cum Val!" said Major Glory. Both men closed there eyes before they shot their loads with each other. "Valhallen..." said Major glory as his eyes weakened as he finally felt the release he was looking for. Valhallen sighed and breathed heavily as he finally shot one more load into Major Glory. Valhallen fell ontop of Major Glory as both men sighed and panted in release. "Val..." said Major Glory. "Major Glory..." said Valhallen. The sounds of their breathing filled Valhallen's room. Major Glory lifted his head and looked outside. "It's snowing..." said Major Glory. "That is the only thing you can say after we fucked" said Valhallen a little offended before he felt Major Glory kiss him. "I want to stay here with you...just like this.." said Major Glory. "Dude.." said Valhallen before he kissed Major Glory. Both men laid in the rocker's bedroom naked while the snow from outside provided a calm background to such a hectic week.

End~ (sorry Major Glory was OOC at the end, but I couldn't make Major glory too out of character. He just sounds so...American XD. Hope you like it Baraz)


End file.
